


Lost in the Stars

by itssoverynicetomeetyou



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Timelord history, but no spoilers, sorta thasmin, you don't need to know the previous canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoverynicetomeetyou/pseuds/itssoverynicetomeetyou
Summary: Something woke Yaz and she lay in bed dozily, trying to work out what it was. She knew she wasn’t in danger, in fact she couldn’t remember ever feeling this safe. The apparent quiet was broken by a soaring melody and Yaz felt like she could cry at the beauty of it. She slowly crept from her room, the ethereal singing floating around her wherever she went. She wanted to know where it was coming from, but whenever she turned to try and pinpoint the sound a new phrase soared around her, wrapping around her like a blanket.A song from long ago brings back some memories for the Doctor, and she decides to tell someone about it.





	Lost in the Stars

Night in the TARDIS was a quiet time. Even when the Doctor was awake and tinkering things, once you got a few feet away down the corridors you could barely hear any soft clangs and thumps that she made. Maybe it was the TARDIS shielding the sound, or maybe the Doctor had some sort of internal clock that made her quiet even if she didn’t sleep.

  
Something woke Yaz and she lay in bed dozily, trying to work out what it was. She knew she wasn’t in danger, in fact she couldn’t remember ever feeling this safe. The apparent quiet was broken by a soaring melody and Yaz felt like she could cry at the beauty of it. She slowly crept from her room, the ethereal singing floating around her wherever she went. She wanted to know where it was coming from, but whenever she turned to try and pinpoint the sound a new phrase soared around her, wrapping around her like a blanket.

  
She got turned around in the corridors and completely lost herself, not that it bothered her that much, so long as she could still hear the singing. Rounding a corner, she found herself in the console room. The TARDIS had dimmed the lights and Yaz thought she was alone as she stepped forwards and placed a gentle hand on the console.

  
“Can you hear it too?” She softly asked. “Do you know what it is?” The TARDIS gave a soft whirr in response. A brilliant light suddenly lit the room and Yaz jumped back, shielding her eyes. But not before she caught sight of the lone figure silhouetted in the open doors.

  
Abruptly, the singing stopped. From behind her arms, Yaz heard a finger click and the creak of the doors closing.

  
“I didn’t know you were there.” The Doctor’s voice was softer than usual full of a wistfulness that Yaz had only ever seen in the Doctor’s eyes when she thought no-one was looking. Slowly, Yaz lowered her arms to see the Doctor leaning against the doors, her face open and showing a sadness that Yaz had never seen before. Her heart ached and she wanted to rush over to her, but something in the Doctor’s demeanour told her not to.

  
“I’m alone.” The Doctor’s eyes fell to the floor. Yaz bit back her denial, waiting for her friend to elaborate. They stood in silence for a long time and Yaz wondered if she’d done the right thing by waiting. The TARDIS gave a quiet whine and the Doctor gently patted the doors.

  
“I know, old girl. I know.” The Doctor sighed. “My people, my species, we’re called the Timelords.” She stopped again, unsure how to continue. “I’m the only one left.”

  
The emptiness in her words hit Yaz like a punch in the chest, making her fight for breath. If she thought she’d wanted to hug the Doctor before, that was nothing compared to now. But she also absolutely knew that she had to give her friend the distance. Give her the space, and time, to say her piece.

  
“Not all of them were good. Some of them, the ones in power, went too far. We did awful, terrible things in the name of peace. And then there was a war, the War to end all Wars. I-” Her voice caught in her throat and she stared at the floor, fighting to keep her emotions below the surface. After a long silence, she trusted herself to speak once more. “The Timelords survived, but they’re trapped at the end of the universe. No-one will ever have to see them again. I won’t see them again.” Her voice was robotic and flat, but she didn’t care. The fury at what her people had forced her to do boiled beneath the surface, and she was using every ounce of her strength to keep it from spilling over.

  
“Was it you that were singing?” Yaz asked. The Doctor’s rigid posture softened and a smile graced her face.

  
“Not all of them were bad. I choose to remember the good ones, the good things we had. My father used to sing that song when I was little. Well I say father, he was the one who gave birth to me but then he regenerated shortly after and-” she stopped herself with a small chuckle. “I’m going off on one again.”

  
“What’s it about?”

  
“The song’s old, older than even we can remember. Historians said it was a hangover from the Ancient times when we didn’t know about science and made up our own beliefs to explain the skies.” The Doctor paused, then turned to open the doors. She motioned for Yaz to join her as she sat down, swinging her legs freely in space.

  
“The song’s about a promise. One day, before planets and people, all the stars in the universe were held in one hand. One of them tumbled out and fell alone into the darkness. The song’s about the promise the creator made to find that star and make sure it was never alone again.”

  
“How do you stop a star from being alone?”

  
“You make another one.” The Doctor smiled as the TARDIS slowly span round to reveal what the Doctor had been looking at before. The shields had been tinted so that Yaz could look without being blinded. Before them was a binary system; two stars orbiting around each other in an eternal dance.

  
“Our planet had two suns. I think originally the song was about them but it all got a bit jumbled over time. I like to think it has another meaning though.” Yaz turned to look at the Doctor to find her gaze already met. When the Doctor found her voice again it came in a whisper. “When you find someone so brilliant they shine like a star,” she reached over and took Yaz’s hand. “Make sure they’re never alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I haven't posted in a while. Life kinda got on top of me. But then I heard a song and it really got under my skin and gave me this plot bunny that refused to go away so I wrote this. Hopefully it'll give me the boost I need to get back into writing again.
> 
> If you're interested, the song that inspired this is 'Lost in the Stars' by Kurt Weill. It's from a musical (can't remember which one) but then someone did an arrangement for a choir and it's beautiful.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CDYb_z0u7yg


End file.
